Christmas with Percy
by Teddehbear
Summary: This is my first official story. Annabeth is spending her Christmas with Percy and his family. Takes place after The Last Olympian. Fluffiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Do I **_**look**_** like Rick Riordan to you?**

**Annabeth**

I checked my watch. Ten more minutes till the plane will land. I couldn't help feeling lucky. This year I'll be having Christmas with Percy and his family. I managed to talk my dad into buying me an airplane ticket to New York after hours of begging. He finally agreed, but I could tell he wasn't too happy about it. But wasn't that the purpose of teenagers, to annoy your parents non-stop? I smiled at my achievement as I thought about that.

Percy's mom and I agreed to keep my appearance a surprise. Sally said **(or does Annabeth call Percy's mom Mrs. Jackson?)** that she wanted Percy's Christmas this year to be _special_, since she thought he would deserve it from saving New York, and, well, the whole world. So that's why she invited me.

"We will be landing in Manhattan shortly, please remain seated." Said the voice over the intercom.

I looked out the window as New York's bright lights came in view. I smiled in pleasure. As the plane dipped forward to land, a guy that looked like he was around twenty that sat in the seat behind me leaned forward to get a better view of me.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing by yourself?" he asked me, flipping his brown hair out of his eyes. I closed my eyes and thought, _Oh_ _no_.

"I'm here to see my _boyfriend _and his family." I said. I bit my lip, hoping he would go away.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend, I'm sorry." For a second I thought the guy actually had some symphony in him when he said "_Not_. C'mon, how about when we land, we can go back to my place, I'm John by the way."

"Annabeth. And no thank you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, Annabeth, are you sure you don't want to change your mind? Your little boyfriend will never know." John said. I sighed in relief as I felt the plane touch the ground.

"Like I said. No, _thank_ _you_." I repeated as I got my bag and started to make my way off the plane.

I hid myself in the crowd that was in the airport, hoping John would lose track of me. I made my way to the baggage claim, hoping to spot Sally there. With no luck I stood around the baggage carousel looking for my bag.

"Annabeth!" someone shouted from behind me. As I turned around, I could see Percy's mom making her way to me. She pulled me into a hug as she got to me. "You grew so much. I swear that you're having a growth spurt every month."

I smiled sweetly (I learned that if you want to keep a relationship, you have to have a good influence on the parents.) "Strange, my dad said the same thing to me just last week. How's Percy?"

"The usual, desperately trying to keep himself alive every week or so." Sally replied. "Well, let's get your bag and get on the road before the traffic kicks in."

As we retrieved my bag, Sally's phone started to buzz. When she answered it, she said "Hello? Huh? We're still at the airport. Yes, we're going to leave soon. It's not like we're going to spend the night here. Wait, what? No, we don't have a fire extinguisher. Why? Just tell Percy to use the sink. Okay, bye honey. Sorry Annabeth about that. That was Paul. Percy and he were trying to make some Christmas cookies, and they had a little trouble with the oven."

I grinned. "Demigods aren't really known as the _best_ cooks."

"Neither is Paul, oh is this just our luck." Sally exclaimed. We were heading to the parking lot when Sally was on the phone and when we got there, it was _packed_, and I started to wonder how Sally even found a parking space. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while." Sally said hoping to spot her car.

**Okay, I know that wasn't my best work, but it seems that when I started to write this story when I got the idea for it, I'm having writer's block. I promise that I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Criticism is allowed (I have a feeling though that I'm going to get a lot for this chapter.) And maybe **_**some**_** compliments too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I just couldn't wait to post another chapter, and I **_**finally**_** have some free time (I'm dead beat tired from all the chores my mom made me do.) And you should've seen my face when I read your guy's reviews. They made my day! Anyway, I'm just going to get on with the story before I bore all of you to death.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, but I'm still working on it.**

**Annabeth**

Sally pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door to the apartment. I followed her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Annabeth, could you stay here for a second?" she said to me outside the kitchen. "I have a feeling that first I'm going to have to deal with Paul and Percy about the whole 'making Christmas cookie' thing." I nodded my head as Sally went into the kitchen.

"Percy, there's someone- what happened in here!" Sally shrieked. I peeked inside the kitchen and tried to hold back a laugh.

There was water all over the floor, and smoke was leaking out of the oven. But the funniest thing was Percy. The tip of his hair was scorched from the fire, and soot covered his face which was grinning innocently. Water dripped off his clothes, which just made the mess on the floor worse.

"I leave for one hour, _one_ _hour_, and in that whole time period you completely destroy the kitchen." Sally said.

"Paul and I were just trying to make cookies." Percy mumbled.

Sally sighed. "Just clean up this mess. And where's Paul?"

Percy's started to hold back a smile. "Um, he's in the bathroom. The fire kind of made its way to the top of his head and-"

"Never mind! I'll be right back; I'm going to get you some towels so you can _try _to clean up some of this water." When Sally was out of the kitchen she said to me "You try to deal with him."

I smiled. I looked at my bag that was lying at my feet then pulled out my Yankee's cap and put it on my head. When I stepped foot into the kitchen, I desperately leaned against the wall to keep myself from slipping. Sometimes I wonder if there actually _is_ seaweed in his brain, I thought. As I snuck up behind Percy, I wrapped my arms around his neck and said into his ear "You should at least _try_ to give your mom a break."

Percy jumped, which wasn't a smart move since there were water on the floor. He sent both of us falling onto the floor, and I groaned and removed my Yankee's cap as I turned visible.

"Annabeth!" Percy said surprised.

"I'm guessing you don't cook often." I said rubbing my elbow which had hit the floor when I fell.

Percy grinned as he helped me up "How did you guess?" Percy then made all the water rush back into the sink without glancing away from me. I frowned. Sometimes I just get jealous of Percy having super-cool water abilities, which was stupid. "What?" Percy asked me.

I looked at him and noticed he was looking at me quizzically and said "Huh? Oh, nothing."

Sally came into the kitchen with bunch of towels and exclaimed "Oh, yes. By the way Percy, Annabeth's going to spend Christmas with us."

"That would've been some useful information." Percy said.

I crossed my arms and said "What? Do you not _want_ me here? Because I can just call my dad and tell him to buy me an airplane ticket back to San Francisco-"

"No! That won't be necessary." Percy said as I smiled.

"Now where did all the water go? I swear that the floor was wet just a second ago." Sally said glancing at the floor frustrated.

"Mom. I got it taken care of." Percy said and smiled his crooked smile. I smiled too, thinking of how much I missed him.

"Fine then. Now I'm just going to leave you to alone to mingle." Sally said

Percy raised an eyebrow "Really mom? Mingle?"

Percy's mom rolled her eyes "Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "How about, so you two can catch up!" she shouted the last few words from the hallway.

Percy glanced back at me, still smiling and said "So you're staying here till Christmas?"

I nodded "I bet you're just _dying_ from happiness inside."

"Yep" Percy said popping the "p". Then he picked me up brides-style and started to carry me to the living room.

"Percy! I demand you to put me down this instant!" I yelled.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me and asked "You demand?"

"You heard me correctly." I said

"Fine." Percy dropped me on the couch and I punched him in the arm when he sat down next to me.

"I didn't mean _that_ way." I said.

Percy laughed and said "Hey, I haven't seen you in four months, **(I'm just guessing here)** and to me, that's a lifetime." Percy then started to lean in to kiss me but I putted my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"No way are you going to kiss me until you get rid of all that soot on your face." I said. I wiped some off of his cheek and showed him the black substance on my finger.

Percy frowned. "Oh, c'mon."

I laughed and said "I know, staying clean, a teenage boy's worst nightmare."

Percy rolled his eyes and got up to go to the bathroom. He ran into Paul who just entered the living room wearing a ball cap and started to ask him "How's your hair-?"

Paul cut him off and said "Just fine, thank you very much."

Percy's mom crept up behind Paul and removed the ball cap revealing no hair on the top part of his head. "Yes, it's fine all right." She said sarcastically. I grinned. I love New York.

**There you have it, the second chapter. I hope this chapter was better than the last (and longer; thanks I am addicted to FanFiction for pointing that out !) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted before Monday, and keep those reviews coming! Maybe if I'm lucky we can get up to 15 by Monday or Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! We already reached 15 reviews! *Happy dance* Okay I'll stop now. Also, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story:**

**SpaceShipsFlyHigh**

**NoodleFanatic**

**Guest 1**

**wisegirl1800**

**Guest 2**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music**

**I am addicted to FanFiction**

**anabethchase999**

**Thelastonesatnding00**

**gabbie519**

**Guest 3**

**XxWonderstruckTSxX**

**cdong15**

**EsaRavenclaw**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I love all of your guy's reviews, and all the constructive criticism. Now on to the story!**

**Sadly, I don't own PJO or HoO. For some reason Rick won't give it to me. :/**

**Percy**

Who knew one person could make another person _so_ happy? I did just starting yesterday.

"You haven't stopped smiling ever since I got here." Annabeth had said to me last night in the doorway of the guest room of our apartment.

"I guess then that I'm _that _happy you're here." I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, if you would just let me get some sleep, I know a way to make that smile bigger, but after that you're going to have to leave me alone."

I thought about it for a second. "Deal."

Annabeth grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Annabeth started to lean in, but I beat her to it and pressed my lips against hers. I putted my hands on her waist and kept pulling her close to me until there was no space between us. I started to feel lighted headed, and felt like I was floating on air. Just then we heard a cough behind us. I turned my head around and found my mom standing with her arms crossed.

"There will be plenty of time for _that _tomorrow." Mom said.

I grinned and said "Right." I turned back to Annabeth and whispered in her ear "We _will _have plenty of time to make-out tomorrow, right?"

Annabeth unwounded her arms from around my neck and punched my arm. She walked into the guest room and just before she closed the door she said "Yes. 'Night."

I turned, back to my mom who rolled her eyes and said "Get to bed." Then went to her bedroom and turned off the light in the hallway leaving me in total darkness.

Then that was when the next morning when I woke up, I came to the conclusion of how happy I was. I felt like nothing could ruin this day. You know, except for maybe a monster or two.

I dragged myself to the kitchen where my mom and Annabeth were drinking coffee laughing about something.

"If only I had a nickel for every time he called me when he was at school to say 'Hey mom, can you pick me up? I got expelled because blah blah blah." Mom said.

Annabeth laughed and said "I know right. I know that demigods attract monsters, but it's like he reeks of attention. I can't go far from camp with him without taking out my knife for less than five minutes."

My mom laughed when I spoke up and said "What'cha talking about?" Both of them turned and looked at me like they just realized I was there.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

I nodded my head unconvinced, while my mom got up and started to prepare me a plate of blue waffles. I sat down next to Annabeth and said "I reek of attention _and_ awesomeness."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "Also of seaweed braininess."

Annabeth laughed at my frown as my mom settled a plate of blue waffles in front of me. "Eat up. I need to leave with Paul soon to help him pack up all the things in his classroom, and _you_ are going to take Annabeth out."

"I am?" I asked spraying crumbs all over the table.

Mom shook her head at my sloppiness. "Yes, you are. I don't want Annabeth feeling bored during the whole time she's staying here."

"It's fine Sally. I won't be bored-"

"Because she haves me!" I cut off Annabeth and took another bite of my waffles.

"Sally, are you ready to leave?" I heard Paul say from the front door.

"I'll be there in a second." Mom said grabbing her jacket. "Annabeth, how about you choose whether you two should go out or not. Anyway, I'm going to go now. Bye you two, and no funny business!"

Annabeth and my face turned red as we heard the front door open and close.

"Okay, um, I guess we could go watch a movie or something." Annabeth said.

I nodded my head finishing my breakfast. "I'm going to get ready then; I'll be back in a sec."

When I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth, I went to find Annabeth who was in the guest room. She was looking for something in her bag, her back facing me and I said "Knock knock."

She turned around and when she saw she said "Hey." Then opened her luggage which was on the floor and started searching through it.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

"Yes… no." Annabeth shutted her luggage real quick as I just started to look over her shoulder. "Christmas presents." She said quickly.

I rolled my eyes and said "It's not like I'm going to open them behind your back."

"But you would if you had the chance." Annabeth said and smirked when I didn't answer.

"Let's go." Annabeth said and started out the door but I grabbed her arm and said "We don't have to leave right away; besides, I think we're going have to wait for the snow to kind of melt because I don't think I'll be able to drive on the streets just yet."

"Fine" Annabeth said and sat on the end of the bed "What do you want to do till then?"

I thought about it for a while, then smiled and sat down next to her. "I recall you promising me a make-out session from last night."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me and asked "I did?" Then all the confusion disappeared on Annabeth's face and she said "I did. Oh, c'mon Percy. That was just to get rid of you."

I grinned and said "You _promised_."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "Fine." She leaned in and kissed me as my hands went to her waist. But her waist wasn't all I found. Well, yes I found her waist, but I also found another thing. Bare skin. That was when I just noticed Annabeth was wearing a short top. It _defiantly_ wasn't one of those tops that went above your bellybutton. If I found Annabeth wearing one of those tops I would slap myself to see if I was dreaming. But my hands got curious and started inching their ways more under her shirt.

For a second Annabeth hesitated when my hands were halfway up her back. But then after a second she pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me. But this wasn't like an ordinary kiss. It was more demanding, and I took the demanding as a sign and started tugging Annabeth's shirt up. I knew I chose the wrong thing when Annabeth pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't think we're ready yet to…" Annabeth trailed off.

I sat up and said "No, I'm sorry-"

"Besides, your mom said 'no funny business.'" Annabeth smiled.

I smiled back and said "How about we just get going to the movie theater." Annabeth nodded. By the time Annabeth and I were in my car our teeth were already chattering. When I glanced at Annabeth and saw her wrapping her arms around herself for heat, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Annabeth. "Here" I said.

"Percy…" Annabeth said but I silenced her with a wave of my hand and said "Annabeth, I can handle the cold."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. After a few seconds she said "Fine." But I knew she was testing me. Also, if I knew anything, it was that Annabeth Chase always gets her way.

I started driving to the movie theater, but at first I didn't even know we were moving. If I went even above fifteen miles per hour, the car would start zigzagging all across the road. And it didn't help that I was freezing. How I hated how Annabeth always was right. But I guess I was supposed to get use to that since she was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom.

But lucky for me, my apartment was close to the movie theater. I climbed out of the car and went to the passenger's side to open the door for Annabeth. "Here you are, 'milady." Annabeth rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

Then she took off my jacket and putted it back on me. "I'm defiantly not going to let you freeze to death anytime soon." Annabeth said. I smiled and we headed into the movie theater.

When I was bought us popcorn, Annabeth and I chose to watch this horror movie. We didn't want to see any chick flicks, because, well, they're chick flicks.

During the whole movie Annabeth and I didn't get scared once. Believe me, we've seen worse things. But everyone around us in the theater kept jumping, and occasionally, screaming, and I couldn't help but smirk. They thought _this_ was scary?

I was disappointed though. The only thing I got from Annabeth during the whole movie was a hand hold. Not even a kiss on the cheek. I then jumped out of my train of thought when someone behind me screamed because a zombie face suddenly popped up at the end of the credits. I smiled. You got to love horror movies.

Annabeth and I walked out of the movie theater holding hands, laughing about all the people that got scared from the movie.

"This you see that guy that was sitting in front of us? He jumped so high that his wig fell off into his popcorn." Annabeth said laughing.

I looked at her. "He was wearing a wig?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes when we heard a growl behind us. We both stopped walking and turned around. I guess you could say, I almost _puked_ from what I saw. But luckily, I didn't. What we saw was what could've been a teenage girl, if it looked more _like_ a teenage girl. Its hair looked like what a giant cat just coughed up, and it had long, black, fingernails. The skin reminded me of Nico, which is to say, pale. And its teeth matched the color of its fingernails, which I thought was just plain disgusting.

"_Lamia_" Annabeth whispered.

I stared at her. "Did you say lama?" I asked.

"No seaweed brain" Annabeth said not taking her eyes off the beast, which was studying us like it was deciding what toppings would go best with us. "_Lamia_. A vampiric demon that preyed on children."

"But we're not children, we're teens." I said.

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and said "Just get out your weapon, Seaweed Brain."

We both started to charge at the beast when I got riptide out, but stopped in confusion when it erupted in yellow powder. When all the powder cleared away, standing behind from where the _lamia _was standing, was Thalia.

**He he, cliffhanger. It took me a while to write this chapter, so I hoped you guys liked it. Also, I know in the description it said that there would be no action scenes, but I changed that. So, there'll be action scenes (maybe, I don't know yet.) Anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with the 4****th**** chapter! Sorry it took a while for me to update, last week was just **_**so **_**busy for me. Besides that, **_**15 reviews**_** in **_**one**_** day! I'm dying from happiness here! Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. Also, I know some of you guys are going to hate me for this, but there will be no Thalico. Thalia and Nico are just going to be friends in this story. Sorry to all of the Thalico fans out there! I mean, it's not like Nico is going to be in one of the upcoming chapters *glances around nervously* **_**or**__**is**__**he**_**…**__**I gave away too much information already, on to the story!**

**This lucky guy named Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. But soon, I **_**will**_** become the disclaimer! *grins evilly***

**Annabeth**

I stood there, shocked. "Thalia?" I asked.

"I know who I am." Thalia answered, sinking _Aegis_, her shield, back into a bracelet.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Thalia turned to me and said "Artemis gave me a couple weeks off since Christmas is coming up. So I decided to visit you, but when I get to your house, your dad told me that you weren't there. So then I went _all_ _the_ _way_ _here_ and just decided to go to camp. But then that's when I ran into you guys, of course struggling to survive, _again_." Thalia crossed her arms. "And why, may I ask, are you in New York?"

"I'm staying at Percy's house until Christmas." I replied.

"Annabeth, are you sure you want to spend Christmas with Kelp Head?"

"Hey!"

"No offence Percy, but just pointing out the facts." Thalia raised her hands up in defense.

Percy rolled his eyes while he putted the cap on riptide. "Whatever, we better get going. Nice seeing you Thals." Percy said the last sentence like he had to force it out.

"Wait." I said, grabbing Percy's arm. "Why not bring Thalia back to your house with us? I bet your mom would be happy to see her."

Percy shook his head "Oh no, there is no way Pinecone Face is coming with us."

-10 minutes later-

"Gods Percy, it's not like I'm going to be torturing you." Thalia said, but then grinned like she was reconsidering the thought.

We were at the front door of Percy's apartment, and he just unlocked the door and said "Sure you're not."

Thalia and I exchanged smiles and followed Percy into his apartment. "Mom, we're home!" Percy said and slumped onto the couch.

Percy's mom came into the living room "How was your- Thalia!"

Sally pulled Thalia into a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Before Thalia could reply, Percy said "We had a run in with a, uh…" Percy trailed off and looked at me.

"A _lamia_." I said.

"Right, _not_ a lama." Percy said as if telling himself rather than us.

I shook my head helplessly. "Then that was when we ran into Thalia." I said

"Artemis is giving me a couple weeks off since Christmas's coming up." Thalia said.

"Oh! Well, where are you staying?" Sally asked Thalia.

"I was thinking about staying at camp."

Percy's mom looked like an idea popped into her head "If you want, you can stay here until you have to get back to the hunter's."

"What!" Percy exclaimed. He then tried to jump onto his feet, but instead fell onto the floor. Groaning, Percy got up and said "Again, I ask, _what_!"

"C'mon Percy, you should give Thalia a chance." I said.

"Yah" Thalia said, smiling. "Give me a chance." Then Thalia turned back to Percy's mom and said "Thank you Mrs. Jackson that would be nice."

Sally smiled and said "Oh please, call me Sally. Annabeth and Thalia, one of you can sleep in Percy's room and the other in the guest room, and Percy you can sleep on the couch." Percy started to object as she started to leave the room but she said "No objections!"

I smiled even wider and sat down next to Percy, whose mouth was hanging open. "Did that just happen?" Percy asked.

Thalia nodded and said "Yep."

"It'll be fun having Thalia here, you'll see." I told Percy.

Percy groaned and sank lower into the couch. Thalia sat down next to me and asked "What now?"

"I'm going to get something to eat." Percy said and got up to go to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes "Of course you are."

When Percy went into the kitchen, Thalia asked me "So, you're staying here till Christmas?"

I nodded my head. "I believe that's what I told you, right?"

"I guess that means things are getting pretty serious between you and Kelp Head." Thalia said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you a daughter of Aphrodite or something getting so interested with my love life?"

Thalia punched my arm and I laughed. "Call me a daughter of that barbie one more time then the next time you set foot outside lightning will give you an unexpected visit."

"_Thalia's_ _a_ _daughter_ _of_ _Aphro-_"I began to chant, but my voice became muffled when Thalia putted her hand over my mouth.

Percy entered the room with a bag of chips and sat down on the couch. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Girl stuff." Thalia said.

Percy grimaced. "Never mind."

Percy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. But then Thalia snatched the remote from him and changed the channel. "Hey!" Percy said.

"Percy, be nice, I'm a guest." Thalia told him like she was talking to a three year old

"What next, I have to start serving you your food." Percy said. Thalia started to grin wickedly.

**Sorry it was so short, the writers block's back. Anyway, some of you I think were saying how you wanted Percy's school friends that didn't know Annabeth existed to be in the story, so I'm going to let you guys vote on whether they should be in the story or not. And I'm also wondering, how old do all of you think I am? I'm just wondering. So don't forget, vote if Percy's school friends should be in the story. I'll be counting up the votes on Thursday or Friday. And if you want, maybe some snotty popular kids from Percy's school too. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I **_**was **_**going to update yesterday, but I lost connection with the internet. Anyway, I counted the votes and everyone wants Percy's school friends to be in the story. They might only be in this chapter, but I **_**might**_** put them in some part of the story in the future. Also, the popular kids that go to school with Percy- actually you're just going to have to read the chapter to see if they're in the story or not. Hehe aren't I just evil. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Rick Riordan, not me.**

**Annabeth**

I woke up this morning feeling for some reason excited. I started to go through my memory of events from yesterday to try to find out why. Then it hit me. Percy. Thalia. Christmas. I smiled to myself. It wasn't every year that I got a Christmas that actually made me feel happy. Most of the time I just had Christmas at camp, or with my dad, my step-mom, and my two step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby. But this year when I found out I'm having Christmas with my boyfriend _and_ best friend, I guess you could say I felt pretty excited. I crawled out of Percy's bed (Thalia haves the guest room now, so I have to sleep in Percy's room) and started heading toward the kitchen.

"Morning Annabeth." Sally said to me when I entered the kitchen.

"Morning." I said and sat next to Thalia who was already in the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at her and asked "Since when did you start waking up before me?"

"Since this morning. I swear that kelp head is rubbing off on you, I mean it's almost ten o'clock. Since when did the Mighty Annabeth Chase start waking up at this time of the day? I'm losing you Annabeth, I'm losing you!" Thalia pretended to wipe away a fake tear and started to hug me until I pushed her off, rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of Percy, I can't believe he's not up yet. I already tried to wake him ten times already." Sally said and yelled from the kitchen "Percy! Wake up!" We got nothing in response.

"Let me try." I said and went into the living room. Percy was sprawled on the couch, his arm hanging off the side. He was snoring lightly, and I walked up to him. "Percy." I whispered into his ear and shook his shoulders lightly. When he didn't budge, I said a little louder "Percy." When that didn't work I started to kiss him on the lips until he started to kiss me back. I pulled away and said "There will be more where that came from if you _get_ _up_."

Percy tried to get up, but instead accidently rolled onto the ground. I jumped out of the way just in time when Percy said "Ow." He got up rubbing the back of his head that had hit the ground and said "I'm up."

"You are _such _a seaweed brain." I said and went back into the kitchen.

"Ah, so you got the troll to awaken." Sally said to me when Percy followed me into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too, mom." Percy said and pulled out a box of cereal. I grabbed a granola bar and asked "What are we going to do today?"

"Ooh, I just thought of the most interesting thing ever, watch TV!" Thalia said.

Percy started to nod his head excitingly in agreement. "Or, even better, take a nap!"

Thalia agreed with Percy and I said "And you thought Percy was rubbing off on _me_."

"Or, how about all of you go out for lunch." Sally said.

Percy frowned. "You just want to get us out of the house when you get the chance."

Percy's mom rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. "Well, at least my ideas are better than sitting around all day and doing nothing." She said and went into the living room.

Thalia grinned and started to chant "Bur-ger king! Bur-ger king!" When we just stared at her she said "What? Do you know how _long _it's been since I had a burger?"

"I'm going to get ready then." I said and went back into Percy's room. I grabbed a pair of jeans and white long-sleeves. I then felt stupid that I didn't bring a thick enough jacket so I started to rummage through Percy's closet till I found a sweatshirt. I putted it over my top, and headed back to the kitchen.

Percy was just finishing his breakfast when I went into the kitchen. "Hey, isn't that my sweatshirt?"

I crossed my arms testily and said "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Percy shook his head under my glare, while Thalia smirked. I smiled and said "I thought so."

I waited in the kitchen when Percy and Thalia went to get ready. After ten minutes, they both came back into the kitchen, arguing.

"I can't believe you dropped my toothbrush in the _toilet_." Thalia said, fuming

"Oh yeah, it was _my _fault." Percy answered. They then both started to argue louder and louder till it got to point where they were yelling.

"Guys, can we just- Percy, Thalia! HEY!" I shouted, which got their attention. They looked at me and I said "I'm not going to spend my Christmas listening to you two yell at each other, so either get along _or else_." They didn't say anything and I smiled. "Better."

Wordlessly, they followed me out of the apartment, Percy grabbing his keys before going out the door.

As Percy drove to Starbucks (Thalia was disappointed at the change of venue) I asked "Wait, so how exactly _did _Thalia's toothbrush end up in the toilet?" I looked at Thalia but I could tell it was a touchy subject so I looked away and mumbled "Never mind." While Percy smirked at me.

When we went inside Starbucks, we sat down at a table and Thalia said to Percy "Hopefully this time you won't attract any monsters."

Percy frowned and said sarcastically "I'll try."

When the waiter took our order and came back with our drinks, I said "Wow, so much for lunch."

Percy raised an eyebrow at me and said "You're the one that agreed with me when I said we should come here." Thalia laughed at my defeated look.

I then noticed two guys sitting at a table next to us, staring at us. They looked like they were around Percy and my age. One of the guys had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair wasn't blonde like mine though, it was lighter.

The other guy had red hair and brown eyes. When his eyes caught mine I looked away and said under my breath "Why are those two guys staring at us?"

When Percy looked at the two guys I was talking about he grinned and said "Samuel, Jacob!" I raised my eyebrows at him but he ignored me. When Samuel and Jacob made their ways to our table Percy said to them "You can stop staring, you're freaking out my girlfriend."

The guy with red hair raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say _girlfriend_?"

"Percy Jackson haves a girlfriend!" The guy with blond hair said. "Oh no, the world is ending!"

Both of the guys looked at each other. "Ahhhhh!" They exclaimed gripping each other.

Percy rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Thalia and I and said "Uh, this is Samuel-"Percy gestured to the blond guy "-and Jacob." He gestured then at the guy with red hair who nodded at Thalia and I. "This is Annabeth-"

"Your amazingly hot girlfriend." Jacob muttered, earning a nudge from Samuel.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Jacob. "-and Thalia, my, uh, cousin."

Samuel waggled his eyebrows at Thalia. "Thalia, huh?" I glanced at Thalia who had a disgusted look on her face.

Percy shook his head. "Dude, don't even try."

Samuel and Jacob pulled up a chair for themselves. "How come you never told us you had a girlfriend?" Samuel asked.

I raised my eyebrows at Percy. "Yes. How come you never told them?"

"Uhhh…" Percy trailed off but was cut off when a group of people came in. They were all cheerleaders (obviously from their uniforms that they were wearing.)

"Look at what we got ourselves here." Samuel said while rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Jacob shook his head while Percy said "You just never stop, do you?"

Out of the group a brunette nudged a girl with red-brown hair that had her back facing us. When the girl turned around, I could see so much makeup on her face I started to wonder what was under all it. She was wearing white stilettos, which I thought was stupid to wear if you were going to cheer. The brunette pointed at Percy and the girl with red-brown hair smiled wickedly and they started to make their way toward us.

I could feel my face turning red when Jacob said "Looks like Dumb Belle finally haves some sense in her brain."

I looked at him. "Dumb bell?"

"That's the brunette's name. Belle. But we call her Dumb Belle since she's so, well-"Thalia cut Jacob off and said "Dumb I'm guessing?" Jacob nodded. "Exactly."

"She always try to live up to Angela-"(I'm guessing that's the girl with red-brown hair) "-whenever she can. Angela's the cheer captain. She doesn't deserve to be though, the only reason she's captain of the cheerleading team is because her dad is so _rich_. And Angela is kind of a gold-digger, but when she likes someone not because of their money, it's because she kind of because she haves this reputation for dating all the hottest guys in school. And right now, she kind of likes…" Jacob trailed off and looked at Percy but Percy glared at him, warning him to not say a word.

I narrowed my eyes. "She likes who?"

"Uhhh…" Jacob trailed off again, glancing at Percy.

When Angela and "Dumb Belle" got to our table, Angela ignored the rest of us and eyes only on Percy said "Hi Percy."

"Uh, hi Angela." Percy replied staring down at his coffee. My cheeks grew hotter.

Samuel grinned at Dumb Belle and said "Sup Belle."

She cocked her head and asked "Do I know you?"

Jacob face-palmed while Samuel said "We're in biology together."

"I take biology?" Dumb Belle said living up to her nickname.

"Yes, you do. It's the class where you sit around all the time putting on lipstick." Jacob said

"Ohhhhhhhh. Right!" Belle said.

I raised my eyebrows while Angela ignored them and said, leaning in closer to Percy "So, Percy. Maybe you and I can catch a movie sometime, or go back to my place-"

I coughed, interrupting her. I had enough with this. "Um, excuse me?" I said, getting her attention.

Angela looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and said "What are you?"

I gritted my teeth to try to keep myself from punching her in the face. "I believe the correct term of use is _who_. And Percy's not interested, I'm his girlfriend." I faked a polite smile.

Angela still looked at me like I was something she found in the dumpster. "_Girlfriend?_" She turned back to Percy and repeated "_Girlfriend!_"

"Yes, girlfrie-"Angela cut me off and said "You never told me you had a _girlfriend_!"

And we're back to Seaweed Brain not telling anyone I was his girlfriend, I thought.

Angela glared at me, then turned back to Percy and smiled. "Well, if things don't work out, call me." She said.

I clenched my fists. Who did she think she _is_? Thalia then perked up, and I forgot she was there considering how she didn't say anything this whole time. "Look, Percy's dating Annabeth-"Thalia gestured at me "-so he's not interested. And even if he wasn't dating anybody, he still wouldn't be interested in a slut like you." I grinned. You can never stop Thalia when she gets irritated.

Angela looked like she might burst any moment. "Percy!" she shrieked.

Percy scooted his chair closer to me. "Sorry, but she speaks the truth." Then he leaned in and kissed me. I putted my hand on his cheek and pulled him in closer just to make Angela angrier. When we pulled away from each other, Angela's face was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry Angela, but face it. You're nothing compared to Annabeth." Percy smiled. "Burn!" Samuel and Jacob said, but closed their mouths when Angela glared at them.

"Whatever." Angela said through gritted teeth and walked away, Belle following close behind her.

"I hate people like her." Thalia grumbled.

Samuel and Jacob agreed with her while I asked Percy "How come you told nobody about me?"

The color rise to Percy's face, and Jacob apparently hearing the question said "Ooh! I think I know the answer to that one! Because almost all the girls at our school likes Percy and they'll think he's just lying because he just wants them to leave him alone!" Jacob smiled to himself.

I cocked an eyebrow at Percy "Is this true?"

Percy nodded sheepishly "Yeah…"

"Oh no, chicks gone mad! Uh, we better get going…" Samuel said and pulled Jacob with him out the door.

"I don't like them." Thalia said wrinkling her nose.

Percy grinned and said "They're okay once you get to know them-"

"Percy!" I said.

"Oh, right. Um, sorry?" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to work on your apologies."

**One of Rick's latest tweets: Hypothetical fight bt Harry Potter and Percy? Percy: "Why are we fighting?" Harry: "No idea." Gleeson Hedge appears from nowhere: "DIE!"**

**Sorry, just had to share that. Anyway, like it? Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole "cheerleader" thing. I highly doubt it, but if your name is Belle, sorry. I couldn't think of any other nickname.**

**And everyone's guessing I'm around 15 years old. I'm not going to say how old I am though. But I'm not 15. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmm… no reviews for the last chapter. Just know, your reviews are what keep me encouraged! Okay, on to the story!**

**Oh yeah, I own PJO and HoO. I also own a unicorn and a beach house (although, that would be so cool…)**

**Percy**

I sat on the couch with my arm around Annabeth's waist. Thalia was sitting on the floor below us, and occasionally, would glance back up at us and pretend to gag while glancing at Annabeth's head on my shoulder.

When this occurred for the millionth time, before Thalia could turn her head back to the TV I said "Okay Thalia, we get it! Just because you can't get use to the fact that Annabeth and I are dating doesn't mean that you have to rub it in."

"Just ignore her, she'll stop soon enough." Annabeth whispered into my ear before leaning toward me for a kiss. I pulled her toward me while she laced her fingers through my hair.

Thalia groaned and said "Get a room!"

Annabeth and I pulled apart laughing, while Thalia got up to leave the room. Before she left I said "You're just jealous."

Thalia made a gagging sound and said "Sorry, I almost puked there for a second."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the popcorn bowl. "I'm going to get more popcorn."

I got up, but then a shadow burst into the room through the wall I was facing. I jumped, dropping the popcorn bowl. As I looked more closely, the shadow slowly took the form of Nico. "Nico, will you kindly tell Mrs. O'Leary to GET OFF OF ME!" Annabeth said, as I only just noticed the hellhound that just appeared with Nico sitting on Annabeth's lap.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary exclaimed, sending a nearby vase of flowers to shatter from the hellhound's outburst.

Nico obviously exhausted whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary jumped off of Annabeth. She sat down in front of Nico onto the popcorn bowl I dropped, which was plastic since it didn't break when I dropped it. She then started wagging her enormous tail like there was no tomorrow.

I frowned and asked "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come and visit my favorite cousin?" Nico asked.

Favorite cousin? Yep, Nico was defiantly lying to me.

I groaned and asked "What did you do?"

Nico grinned sheepishly and said "I _may _have upset a couple of Laestrygonians here and there, no biggy…"

This time Annabeth groaned along with me. "How?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, since to the mortals Laestrygonians are Bigfoot, I kind of took advantage of that-"

"And, what did you do?" I asked.

"I set up a trap net and when they got trapped I ate beef jerky in front of them." Nico mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "You ate beef jerky in front of them?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded. "You should've seen them, they were going crazy. Who knew that mortals were right about bigfoo- er, I mean Laestrygonians and their crazy addiction to beef jerky." Nico started to grin wildly. "It was awesome!"

I sighed. "Why did you do that?"

Nico shrugged "I was experimenting. But I think that I kind of have a couple more monsters that want to kill me because of that…"

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh, one of the Laestrygonians cut a hole in the net so the monsters kind of got loose. I then shadow traveled to the first place I could think of."

"My apartment?" I asked and Nico nodded. I pointed at Mrs. O'Leary. "I'm guessing then Mrs. O'Leary was with you at that time." In response Mrs. O'Leary turned around and gave me a slobbery kiss. "Ughhh, seriously?

Annabeth and Nico started cracking up when Thalia walked into the room. Thalia raised an eyebrow and said "What's Nico doing here?" Then Thalia glanced at my face and asked "And what's- you know what, I'm not going to ask what's on your face because I'm just going to regret it."

"I'm going to wash this off." I grumbled leaving the room, with Annabeth getting up to follow me. I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

Annabeth came into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You know, even though you're covered in slobber you still look great."

I went along and said "I do, don't I?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. I quickly rinsed my face with water, and followed Annabeth while my face dried on its own record.

She went into my room and sat on my bed. Wordlessly, I pulled her onto my lap and we wrapped our arms around each other. Annabeth wrinkled her nose and said "You smell like hellhound breath."

I grimaced and said "I know." Annabeth laughed and kissed me. When she started pulling away, I pulled her back toward me. I made the kiss deeper, and Annabeth grabbed my shirt as I felt her smile against my lips.

"My eyes!" Annabeth and I pulled away to find Nico curled up in a ball on the floor, covering his eyes. "Is it safe? Can I look now?"

He peeked at us and Annabeth kissed me again. Nico quickly covered his eyes again and said "It burns!"

Thalia hearing the commotion came into the room. She saw Annabeth and me kissing and she groaned. "Seriously, next time lock the door!" Annabeth pulled away from me, smirking.

**Ah, fluffiness. Oh, and what gifts do you think everyone should give each other on Christmas day? And yes, that means that we **_**are **_**almost to the end of the story :(. The last chapter won't be the next one though. Also, this is off topic, and if you don't read the hunger games, you can just skip the next paragraph.**

**Anyway, I just finished reading the first book of the hunger games, and it was horrible. KIDDING! It was AWE-SOME! Who agrees? Anyone? Now, I just want to watch the movie…**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks **_**so **_**much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Also, I checked the views I got for this story for the first time, and there are 5,871 views! I kept jumping up and down because I was so happy, and my mom kept looking at me like **_**what the heck…?**_** Anyway, thank you!**

**Rick Riordan is too stubborn, so no I do not own PJO or HoO. *sigh***

**Percy**

Light seeped into the living room. I started to get up, but groaned and lied back down when pain shot down my back. I looked back up at Nico on the couch. As soon as my mom found out that Nico was here, she immediately told him he could stay here until he had to get back to the Underworld or camp. And the little twerp took the invite. Now I was stuck on the floor while Nico took the couch.

Mrs. O'Leary rolled over in her sleep. She had slept at my feet since there was nowhere else for her to sleep. Being the size she was, she rolled onto me, leaving me struggling for air.

"Nico" I managed out. He stirred in his sleep, but didn't open his eyes. "Nico!" He opened his eyes lazily and looked at me.

"What?" he said groggily. When he looked and saw Mrs. O'Leary comfortably sleeping on top of me and when he saw my face, he bursted out laughing.

"Just get her off of me." I growled.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico said still grinning. Her eyes shot open and she jumped off of me and sat in front of Nico. On queue her tail started wagging, and annoyingly, started to slap me in the face. I scowled and got up.

"Good girl." Nico said and started scratching her ear.

"Yeah. _Real _good girl." I muttered sarcastically. I sat down on the arm of the couch, and gazed at the Christmas tree. I smiled. Today was Christmas Eve. One more day. I then frowned. One more day till Annabeth would go back home… I looked down at the presents at the base of the tree, and my eyes widened. I groaned.

"What?" Nico asked.

I shook my head. "I forgot to get Annabeth's present."

Nico's mouth formed an "o". "She's going to kill you."

I glared at him. "I know she is!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm going to have to buy her present today."

"But how?" Nico asked me.

I thought about that for a second. Nico was right, how?

Annabeth and Thalia walked into the room, already dressed.

Thalia yawned and sat down on the other arm of the couch. "Morning."

Ignoring Thalia I walked up to Annabeth and pulled her in for a kiss, ignoring Thalia's and Nico's groans. "Merry Christmas Eve." I whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Eve, what's wrong?" her eyes furrowed together.

I cursed mentally. I'm really bad at hiding things, I thought. I raised my eyebrows and said "Huh? Uh, nothing." I smiled nervously.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Her eyes searched my face. Knowing that she'll probably bring this up later, she said "Okay."

I smiled in relief and leaned in for another kiss. Nico pretended to gag and rolled off the couch onto the floor, Mrs. O'Leary getting out of the way on time. "You're-"gag "-killing me." Thalia nodded her head, looking like she might barf too.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. An idea popped into my head as Annabeth sat down next to me. "Hey, uh, Nico said he needed to go shopping for Christmas presents."

Nico sat up abruptly. "I di-"I quickly cut him off and said "Yes, you did."

Thalia frowned. "Since when does Nico care about other people?"

"Hey!" Nico said.

Thalia shrugged and I said "You know, I bet Thalia haves to go shopping for Christmas presents too, isn't that right Thalia?"

"What, I don't have to-"Realization seemed to cross Thalia's face and she said "Oh, yeah, I do."

"Oh, okay then. I'm going to grab my purse so that I can buy something to eat while you're shopping." Annabeth said and left the room. **(I seriously can't imagine seeing Annabeth with a purse, but just go with it.)**

As soon as Annabeth was out of sight, Thalia asked "You forgot to buy Annabeth a present, didn't you?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."

"That is just so you-"Thalia started

"-What's that supposed to mean!-"

"-so you better buy her something she'll actually like!"

I frowned. "Yes ma'am."

When Nico and I got ready, we piled into my car and drove to mall, the one place guys adore so much (note the sarcasm.) I parked in the parking lot, and decided on an agreement.

"Okay, so Nico will go with Percy-"Nico groaned but shut his mouth when he saw my face. "-and I'll go with Thalia. We'll meet back here in, say, half an hour?" Annabeth said. We nodded and went inside the mall.

It was what any little kid would dream of, a plastic decoyed wonderland. The mall was decorated with giant silver streamers plastered all across the ceiling. Mechanical reindeers and elves were here and there. There was even a long line that led to "Santa Clause" sitting on a chair, where one by one kids sat on his lap telling him what they wanted for Christmas.

I started to drag Nico away from Annabeth and Thalia. "Let's go."

"Fine, but you need to give me money." Nico said holding out his hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now Annabeth thinks I'm buying presents, and I'm flat-out broke." Nico stuck his hand out farther.

Frowning, I pulled out my wallet and gave him a twenty.

Nico looked at the money for a second, and then said "Eh, will do."

We went from place to place in the mall, my feet aching from walking so much. But we kept going.

"Do you think Thalia will like these?" Nico asked me holding up black designer leather gloves.

I shrugged. "I guess. She could probably use those while hunting."

While Nico bought the gloves for Thalia, something caught my eye. I picked it up and looked at it. I smiled. I had a feeling Annabeth was going to like her Christmas present. **(I'm not going to tell you what it is yet, it's going to be a surprise!)**

While I bought Annabeth's present, my gaze wandered to the store's window. My eyes then widened. Outside, a guy was pulling Annabeth by her wrist into an alley. I could see her struggling, and Thalia running up to catch up with Annabeth. But Thalia was too far away to catch up with Annabeth.

"Have a nice day." The cashier told me and handed me Annabeth's gift in a bag.

"Thanks." I muttered and hurriedly starting dragging Nico out of the store.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffy! I bet Rick Riordan would be so proud of me right now!**

**I already have an idea of what Percy should give Annabeth, but maybe you can give me more ideas? Or maybe what Annabeth should give Percy?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated two days in a row! I'm so proud of me! Also, I would like to thank Acacia0321 for pointing out some of the grammar mistakes in the last chapter! I hope there are fewer mistakes in this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan. There, I said it. That's right, I'M NOT THE DISCLAIMER! I'm so ashamed…**

**Percy**

I started out speed walking. But by the time I stepped out the door, I shot off like a lightning bolt, not bothering to see if Nico was following me or not.

"Let go of me!" I heard Annabeth shout in the distant.

I uncapped Riptide and ran into the alley Annabeth was dragged into. In the alley, Thalia was unconscious on the ground while a big bruise was on her forehead. A guy that looked around twenty had Annabeth pinned the wall. Annabeth was trying to escape the man's grasp, and was kicking him in- er- certain places. But the man didn't budge.

I could clearly see the guy was mortal. He didn't have that aroma monsters usually have. Capping Riptide, I grabbed the guy's shoulder and spun him around. Then I brought back my fist and punched him square in the nose. Unconscious, he collapsed on the ground, blood coming out of his nose.

"Percy!" Annabeth said and pulled me into a hug nearly choking me to death.

"Can't- breath-"I choked out.

"Oops, sorry." Annabeth said and pulled away.

"It's fine, are you okay?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. She glanced at the unconscious guy then her eyes widened. "Wait a second, I know him!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Annabeth nodded. "He's the guy that was hitting on me on the plane, what was his name?" You could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Jim- Joe…? John!" She grimaced. "I knew he was no good."

"John you say? Hmmm… also known as pervert, sexist pig that's such a bi-"

I was cut off by a groan. I turned and saw Thalia sit up rubbing her head. "Wha…?" She then looked at John and at me. "Well well, look at who _finally _decided to show up!"

I glared at her. "You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, I bet you probably would be-"

I was cut off again when Nico ran into the alley. "Ran-"huff "-as fast as-"huff "-I could." He then held up the bag with Annabeth's gift inside. "You dropped-"He looked at Annabeth as if he just noticed her there. "I mean, you, uh, dropped nothing. Yeah, you dropped nothing!" Nico laughed nervously eyeing Annabeth while I mentally face palmed.

"How about we get going?" I said quickly as Annabeth was about to ask something.

Thalia got up and said "Okay, I had enough of shopping." Thalia shuddered. "Ugh, _shopping_. It makes me feel like I'm _expected_ to wear high heels and a mini skirt."

Nico laughed. "You- wearing- _high heels_!" He said gasping for air.

"Shut up." Thalia muttered.

**I know, short chapter. Don't kill me! Anyone remembered John? I already planned on having him re-enter the story, and some of you guessed that already! :D**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with chapter 9, also known as the last chapter. I was hoping to have this story have 10 chapters, but I ran out of ideas :/. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, or even read this story! You guys are awesome! I didn't expect to get this many reviews when I first started this story, so thank you! Ahhh, I'm rambling! On to the story!**

**I own PJO and HoO. Okay fine, I was kidding. I just **_**had**_** to say that since this is the last chapter. No, I don't own PJO or HoO, the Great Mighty Rick Riordan does. He's awesome like that.**

**Annabeth**

"ANNIE!" I jolted up as my eyes shot open. Apparently, I was sleeping near the edge of the bed, so I fell on my back onto the floor. Pain shot down my back as Thalia and Nico next to me rolled around the floor shaking with laughter.

I scowled at them "Don't call me Annie." I grumbled.

Nico made a tsking sound "Now now Annie, that is not a very nice way to talk on Christmas morning." He said in a scolding voice.

Christmas morning? I drew back the curtains in Percy's room and looked out the window. Snowflakes danced down from the sky onto a carpet of snow on the ground. Lights illuminated from Christmas trees through peoples windows. Snowball fights were in store, and snowmen were scattered everywhere. I smiled. A feeling ran through me. It was the feeling I never gotten on Christmas before. Joy.

"Merry Christmas Annie!" Thalia said and gave me bone-crushing hug from the side.

I laughed. "Even on holiday's you _still _live up to your annoying personality."

Thalia raised an eyebrow "But isn't that Nico's job?" Nico scowled at Thalia.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Sleeping." Nico said.

"Figures" I muttered, but then noticed Nico's devilish smile. "What-"

"You'll find out." Thalia said and smiled, matching Nico's.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard someone yell in the living room. I went to see what the commotion was, and in the living room found Percy. Silver glitter was in his hair, under an elf hat that was on his head. Red and green streamers wrapped around his neck and arms. Fake elf ears were put over his real ears. Someone also put red blush on his cheeks, and Percy's eyes had a murderous tint to them.

I stood there gaping like a fish while behind me Thalia and Nico were laughing their butts off.

"They are going to die." Percy said darkly. Thalia and Nico ran out of the living room followed closely by Percy.

"ARF!" Mrs. O'Leary said. I just noticed the hellhound there, who was wearing fake reindeer antlers and a red nose, similar to what clowns wear. I guess Thalia and Nico didn't want Mrs. O'Leary to miss out on the Christmas spirit.

"Percy, wait, Percy no!" I heard Nico shout from the other room followed closely by Thalia's screams. I never heard Thalia scream before, so that was a surprising encounter.

After a few minutes passed, Percy walked back into the living room with an accomplished look on his face. Thalia and Nico trudged into the living room behind Percy, scowling.

Both of them had glitter in their hair and on their faces. The same red blush that was on Percy was messily on their faces over the glitter. The elf hat that Percy was wearing was placed crookedly on Nico's head.

"Percy found the glitter, and the blush." Nico said.

Thalia was furiously wiping off the blush and glitter on her face off. "Great job Percy; you killed my reputation of never wearing makeup." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy's mom and Paul walked into the living room. When Paul noticed Percy, Thalia, and Nico his eyes widened. "Wha…?"

Nico frowned and gestured at the bald spot on top of Paul's head from the cooking incident. "Huh, so you've come to 'that age'?" Nico asked.

Paul started to question him but then noticed he was talking about his bald spot and scowled and marched into the kitchen.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Touché."

Sally smiled. "Ah, Christmas!"

Percy started to jump and down like a three-year-old. "Can we open the presents now?"

Thalia and Nico started to match Percy's excitement, and Sally rolled her eyes. "_After_ breakfast."

I laughed as they pouted, except for Nico. "Food!" he said and ran into the kitchen followed by Thalia who was rolling her eyes.

Sally looked at Mrs. O'Leary and frowned. "I have a feeling we're going to have to buy a very large bag of dog food." Mrs. O'Leary gave an enthusiastic bark and pounced into the kitchen behind Percy's mom.

Percy smiled and said "Merry Christmas Wise Girl." He said then leaned in for a kiss. When Percy pulled away he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just got some of the blush on your face."

I wiped off the blush and said "Who knew the day would come that I would see you wearing makeup."

Percy scowled. "They're still _so _dead."

I laughed and stalked off into the kitchen while Percy headed to the bathroom, probably to clean his face. In the kitchen Sally was putting blue waffles on everyone's plate around the table while Paul was getting coffee.

Sally glanced up and smiled at me. "Help yourself Annabeth, there's more where this came from."

I sat down next to Thalia and Nico. I glanced at Nico who was shoveling the waffle into his mouth. "Nico, don't forget to breath." I said and Nico rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't even bother its boy's nature to be disgusting." Thalia whispered to me loud enough for Nico to hear, who swallowed his food and stuck his tongue out at her. Thalia did the same thing back in response when Percy walked in. The blush was washed off his face, and less glitter was in his hair while the streamers and ears were taken off.

"Hey Perce, your mom is the best cook _ever_." Nico said and took another bite.

Percy grinned and sat down next to me. "I know."

When all four of us finished our breakfast, Percy asked excitingly "_Now _can we open presents?"

Sally gave in and said "Fine."

Everyone ran into the living room except for Sally, Paul, and I.

"Kids these days" Sally muttered then said to me "Well Annabeth, looks like you're the only teenager here who is actually _mature _enough."

"I heard that!" We heard Percy shout from the living room.

I laughed and started to make way to the living room. "But then I kind of have an advantage of maturity being the daughter of Athena and all."

Sally laughed as I went and sat down next to Percy who was on the couch.

"I heard what you said too." Percy muttered to me.

"We all did Kelp head, now shut up and let's open some presents!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Wait!" Sally said and came in the living room fidgeting with a camera, followed in by Paul. "Pictures first!"

We groaned but smiled as Sally took the picture.

"Okay mom, I think that's enough!" Percy said after thirty seconds.

"But I only took two."

"Yeah two. _Too _much." Percy said, and grinned at his cheesy joke, while his mom just rolled her eyes and left the living room with Paul.

"Smooth Percy, smooth." Nico said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, hello? We _are _opening presents, right?" Thalia said.

"Yes!" Nico exclaimed.

We tore open our presents, gift wrapper flying everywhere and "thank you's" and "your welcome's" exchanged. The presents I got weren't all that bad. Thalia even got me a new sheath for my knife. Nico got Mrs. O'Leary a giant collar (don't ask me where he got it, because I have no idea) and the hellhound seemed very fond of getting a Christmas present.

"From Nico" Thalia read off a tag connected to a bag. Thalia looked at Nico, bewildered. "You actually got me a present?"

Nico glanced at Percy. "I actually had no choi-"But he was cut off by Percy punching him in the arm while I looked at Percy suspiciously.

Nico rubbed his arm and said "Never mind."

Thalia opened her gift to black leather gloves. "Hmmm… these could be used for when I'm hunting! And believe me, when you're hunting it can sometimes get very gruesome…" Thalia trailed off and ruffled Nico's hair. "Thanks death boy."

Nico rolled his eyes and said "I guess that's the closest I'll ever come to an apology with you." Nico shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't matter. The money I used for your gift wasn't even mi-"Percy punched Nico again.

"Ow! Geez, I'm going to end up with a broken arm by the end of the day if you keep punching me." Nico said and rubbed his arm again.

Percy held up his fist and said "That can be arranged."

"Ooh! More presents!" Thalia squealed. Realizing she just squealed she said "That never happened!"

Nico started cracking up while Percy tugged on my arm and whispered into my ear "Follow me."

Giving him a questioning look, he pulled me into his room. "Percy, what-"I was interrupted when he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside held a silver band.

"It's a promise ring." Percy said. Before I could say something he continued "Annabeth, I love you. I love how, even if you're annoying at times, you can be an amazing person. You've always been there for me, and I just want you to know that I'll always be for you. I love you're princess curls, your boring lectures, your brave, bright soul, the way you kiss me whenever I do something stupid, the way you-"

I cut him off and kissed him. Eagerly I pulled his shirt toward me as he leaned in until there was no space between us.

I pulled away and said "I didn't know you could be so romantic, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smirked and started to kiss me again. I pulled away again and after a few seconds I whispered "I love you too."

Percy started grinning ear to ear, which just made me pull him on top of me. After a few minutes we were gasping for air. Percy slipped the promise ring onto my finger without leaving my gaze. I made him slip off of me and I sled onto his lap.

"So, I give boring lectures, huh?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

Percy groaned and said "You have _no _idea."

I slapped him playfully on his arm and got up to go to the living room, after I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Percy and I sat down on the couch, while Thalia and Nico had interest with their presents.

Thalia looked up at us. "Why do you two look so happ-"her gaze then wandered to the promise ring on my finger. "Oh. My. Gods."

"No, Thalia. It's just a promise rin-"But Thalia already had Percy pinned to the ground.

"Are you _crazy_?! You guys are still in high school, I mean couldn't this just _wait_!" Thalia shouted into Percy's face.

"THALIA!" I exclaimed. All eyes went to me and I said a little calmer. "It's just a _promise ring_."

Embarrassed, Thalia helped Percy back up and stuttered "I- knew- uh…"

"This is gold!" Nico said, holding up the camera that Sally used to take a picture of us. "Oh, just ignore me. Keep on going, I'm not here!"

Thalia glared at Nico as I just remembered something.

"Oh! Wait here!" I said and went into Percy's room and started digging in my luggage. Finding what I was looking for, I hid it behind my back as I walked back into the living room.

I walked up to Percy and revealed the hidden object out from behind my back "Here" I said and handed Percy the photo album.

"'Bout time." Percy teased and plumped onto the couch, while the rest of us did the same.

The album was a sea green color, like Percy's eyes. It had patterns it that ran from the cover to the back that was similar to waves, and in the middle sat the single word "_Forever."_ Percy went through the album, his smile growing bigger each time he flipped the page. I've saved pictures of our adventures, from our first summer meeting each other, to the chariot race we were in together. To my reaction of me hugging the life out of Percy when he showed up after two "disastrous weeks", to a picture of us kissing in the pavilion on my birthday.

"Thanks Annabeth." Percy said and kissed my forehead.

"Ooh!" Nico said and held up the camera. "This one is for the album!"

We laughed and moved in closer to each other to make sure we all got in the shot. Mrs. O'Leary even stuck her head in the middle, her tongue hanging out. _Click! _Nico put the camera where we could see, as we looked at the picture. Percy's chin was resting on my head, while Nico held up a peace sign with his fingers and Mrs. O'Leary drooled onto Thalia's shoulder, Thalia noticing nothing.

"Aw, gross!" Thalia said and attempted to wipe the hellhound's drool off her shoulder.

We all laughed as Nico got up and said "Be right back."

"You know, maybe I should visit you more often." I said, grinning up at Percy.

"Uh, duh." Percy said rolling his eyes

We didn't even notice Thalia getting up to stand by Nico, who was standing behind us. Nico coughed and we looked at him, noticing he was holding something above our heads. We looked up and saw mistletoe.

I raised an eyebrow at them and said teasingly "I thought you guys hate seeing us making out."

Nico made a slight gagging sound and said "Eh, it's Christmas. I'm being _extra _nice today."

I laughed and Percy leaned in and put his lips on mine. We heard something click, then pulled away to see Thalia holding the camera with a smug smile on her face.

"This one is for the album." She said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Percy again as I felt him smile against my lips.

**Awww, you got to admit that was cute:D! This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, I have an idea already for another fanfic, and it might be a Tratie one… that's all I'm saying!**

**Until next time, peanut butter (Tyson is just adorable! Oh, and for the last time, PLEASE REVIEW! :D)**


End file.
